To Remember
by Marian Hood
Summary: Marian Knighton had a great life until something happened that will change her life forever. When she comes back, all will be changed. Better story than summary. Read!
1. Prologue

Do you remember

All the things we've been through?

Do you remember

When times got tough?

Do you remember

All the picture-perfect moments?

Do you remember?

Every time I look at you,

I see all that we've done.

All the ups and the downs.

The good and the bad.

They are all still there

Waiting for you to remember.

Do you remember

All the schools we've been to?

Do you remember

All the dates we went on?

Do you remember

All the movies we went to?

Do you remember?

Every time I look at you,

I see all that we've done.

All the ups and the downs.

The good and the bad.

They are all still there

Waiting for you to remember.

Every time I look at you,

I see all that we've done.

All the ups and the downs.

The good and the bad.

They are all still there

Waiting for you to remember.

Marian paused as she finished writing the last line of the poem. She wrote a date at the bottom of the paper and left it in Robin's guitar case. She then "disappeared" for four years, never to be seen or heard from again except for by one person of the gang.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: I am so sorry for not updating in like forever. I will try to update more often. For now, enjoy the story.

Chapter 1: Discovery (Part 1)

Robin's life was over the day he found Marian gone. He felt he just went through the motions without feeling anything. He didn't understand why Marian would pick up and leave like that.

His thoughts were interrupted with the sound of his front door opening. At this [point he didn't care if it was a robber or one of the members of the gang.

"Robin? It's Much. I know you're in here. I have someone you need to meet." Much's voice echoed through the empty house. Robin didn't answer back. He didn't care who it was that Much wanted him to meet. But Much didn't know any of this.

"I found him! I found him! Uncle Much, I found-"a little voice was cut off with the sound of Much's laugher.

"I can tell. You just had to announce it to the entire world." Much's voice got closer. Robin saw out of the corner of his eye a little girl standing beside Much. The girl looked a lot like Mari- "Don't say it." Robin thought.

"Much, who is this?" Robin said with about as much of emotion as a dead frog.

"Robin, this is Mary, your daughter." Much told him, very hesitantly. Neither Robin nor the rest of the gang knew that Much had had contact with Marian these past four years. Only Marian and Mary knew and now Robin would figure it out.

Robin was thunderstruck. He had a daughter! He just couldn't believe it. He HAD a daughter! She looked just like Marian, but as he looked closer, he saw his bright green eyes. He looked up at Much.

"Much, how long has it been?" Robin looked at Much with what looked like anger in his eyes. Much looked back with a blank look. Robin tried again.

"How long have you known about this child and Mari-" he choked at the last part.

"I always knew where she was, even after she 'disappeared,'" using the classic air quotes, "but you were too much of a pig-head to think about trying to find her." Much secretly felt relieved to finally tell someone about Mary.

Suddenly, Much's cell phone rang. "Hello," Much said, very sober.

"Hey, Much. How's babysitting going?" Marian's voice echoed in Much's and Robin's ears.

"Great." Much left the kitchen to go to the backyard so Robin would not hear. As he left, he saw Mary walk over to her father.

"Much, what happened? Is either one of you in the hospital again?" Marian sounded tired and frustrated. Much couldn't keep it from her.

"Marian, I took Mary to see Robin. He now knows about me and you." Much was very tense, fearful of what she would say.

"Did you call him a pig-head?"

"How did you know?"

"Much, you have been planning that speech for four years! And we both know that he has been one. He deserved it. So thanks."

Much laughed. This was why he loved being around Marian. She always spoke what she thought, like him. Suddenly, they were sober.

"How did he take the news? About us and Mary?" Marian was tense in what he would say next.

"He was upset, very upset. I think he thought were together, as a couple. But he is talking to her right now, which is good."

There was silence on the other end of the phone. Much was nervous.

"Much, stop breathing so hard! I can't hear myself think."

"Sorry. So what are we going to do?"

"Is Robin still at the same place?"

"Yeah. He hasn't moved since you left."

"Ok, get the gang to go to Rob's house. Don't say a word about me or Mary. I will be over there about 5. Understand everything, Much."

Much said he did. They talked some more about how they would pull this off. When Much went back inside the house, Robin had made Mary a sandwich and was sitting at the table with her.

"-old are you?" Robin asked Mary in the middle of a bite.

"I will be five on May 5th. Why-" she stopped when she saw her father run out of the room.

She looked up at Much in confusion, but he was just as confused. But when he saw what Robin had grabbed, he understood.

"Is your birthday May 5, 2005?" He asked Mary, showing her the poem and the date.

"Yes. Why do you want to know?"

Robin was heartbroken. He should have known, the date of the paper was 9 months to the day Marian disappeared. Suddenly he had a thought. He looked up at Much.

"We have to tell the gang. They need to know about her."

"Don't worry. I'll take care of it. In the meantime, not a word. Understand? Good. Now, I will take Mary and be on our way. Not a word." Much said as he took Mary and led her to the front door.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRH

"Guys, we need to have an intervention." Much and the rest of the gang was in the living room of Will's and John's house. Mary was in the corner playing quietly. For the gang, the sight of Mary was not a new one, they just didn't know whose kid it was.

"Why? It is his fault that Marian left." Allan said quite coldly.

"It doesn't matter. It will be 5 years since she left, and all he does is sit in his living room like a dead man. He needs to get over her leaving. He hasn't even written a single song in that time."

"Much, what are we going to do? Walk in his house and force him out the house? As much as that sounds great, I don't think that will work very well," Djaq put in.

"All we have to do is go to his house, and I will take care of the rest." Much said as a final word on the matter.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRH

Marian was driving to Robin's house. She was scared of not only Robin's response, but also the gang's response.

"Dear Heavenly Father," she prayed, "help me to say the right words and help me not to get angry at what is said. Help me, Father. I cannot do this alone. Help me and lead me."

Suddenly, Marian felt a great peace wash over her like the wave on the beach. She knew God would always be with her.

She reached Robin's house and parked by Much's car. She took a deep breath and got out of car. She walked to the front door and went inside.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRH

Mary was playing with her Barbie© dolls, and the outfits that her mom had made. They were outfits of Robin Hood and Maid Marian from the Disney movie. She looked up when she heard something, and saw her mom in the hallway.

"Mommy!" She dropped her dolls and ran to her mother. She bends down and hugs her tight.

Neither one saw the gang freeze when Mary yelled.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRH

Marian whispered to Mary to get her dolls. She does and walked back to her mother. Marian stands up and takes Mary's hand.

"Thank you, Much. Can you be at my house tomorrow at the same time?" She looked at Much.

"Sure. All day?" Marian nods. "Ok. Will be there. Bye Mary."

"Bye, Uncle Much."

Marian and Mary walked out the door. She slowly counted to three.

"Marian! Where do you think you're going?" Djaq called. Marian turned around slowly and saw the whole gang standing in the doorway. Djaq had a smile on her face. She stepped off the porch and walked toward Marian.

"Hey Djaq. How's life?" Marian tried to sound calm when the entire gang was watching her.

Djaq grabbed Marian by the shoulders and hugged her. Marian could not help but hug her back. Soon both women could feel the arms of the rest of the gang around them.

But one voice, small and quiet, froze the time and all that was around it.

"Mommy, why is Daddy not hugging?" Mary was obivilious to the looks on the Outlaw's faces as she tugged on her mother's sleeve.

Marian, however, noticed the looks on their faces, and Mary's confused face. She smiled weakly at the gang, and then looked down at her daughter.

"We will talk about it when we get home; I will tell you stories and more stories." She knew at the word 'stories,' Mary would forget about anything else. She was right. Mary nodded her head up and down in agreement.

Marian turned to say good-bye to the gang, when John spoke what was on everyone else's mind.

"We will talk now." John was normally a silent man, preferring to listen to what was going on around him. But when he did speak, his voice was deep and gruff, but quiet. Anyone who heard his voice were drawn to it, like a moth is drawn to light.

"But-" Marian started, eyes darting to Much, looking scared.

Much saw her hesitant and took charge of the situation.

"Mary and I can play dress-up. We will have lots of fun, won't we?" Much looked down at Mary. She smiled. She always enjoyed playing dress-up with her uncle.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRH

In Robin's living room, the air was tense. Will and John sat on either side of Robin, who had not said one word since Marian arrived. Alan was in the big armchair, feet up on the ottoman. Djaq and Marian were sitting on the love seat, that Marian remembered sitting on with Robin, before she left. Everyone could hear Much and Mary playing in the next room.

Marian knew she had to say something.

"I saw your concert a few years ago. Nice hologram, though. Very smart. Almost had me fooled until I saw him," she could not bring herself to say Robin's name and so said him instead, "behind the curtain during a song." She could tell she shocked them with that little piece of news. Allan face was so comical, that Marian couldn't help but laugh.

"Allan, close your mouth. You look like a cod fish. That is unbecoming for a professional bass player."

Will couldn't help but laugh at what Marian said. Soon, Djaq, John, and Marian joined in the laughter. However, the look on Robin's face put a halt to the laughter.

Djaq could see that once again, no one knew what to say.

"How old is Mary?" Djaq began, keeping an eye on Robin.

"She will be five on May 5th. But it seems like only yesterday she was turning one. Much has been so helpful. Willing to take care of her, even when he has business of his own." At this point, Marian was taking more to Djaq than the rest of the gang. She secretly hoped Djaq or someone would ask how Much came in to play with her.

"Really? Can Much cook any better?"

"I heard that, Djaq! And for the record, I can cook better than Guy can. So yeah, I can cook." Much yelled from the other room.

"Guy? As in Guy Gisborne?" Allan asked, hoping it wasn't that Guy.

Marian closed her eyes. She knew as soon as Guy was mentioned, the gang would go crazy. She grabbed her purse, opened it, and put on the ring when no one was looking.

"Look. This was a bad idea," flashing her 24 cartz diamond ring purposely. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come. It was nice to see you all-" She was cut off when Will grabbed her hand and looked at the ring.

"Marian, what's this? Who gave it to you?" Will tried to sound calm, knowing John, Allan, and Robin were behind him.

"I can't tell you. But you will find out tonight at the live broadcasting of the movie premiere. But what I can tell you," pulling her hand away from Will and heading to get Mary, "is that no matter who gave me this ring, the important thing is that I know he loves me and Mary and is even willing to take on a child, that isn't his in the first place." At this point, she was at the front door, and the gang had followed her to hear what she was saying. Marian told Much that she would see him tomorrow and to the horror of the gang, kissed him on the cheek before leaving and slamming the door behind her, and walking out of the gang's lives again.

A/N: I am so sorry for not updating in like forever. I will try to update more often. For now, enjoy the story.


End file.
